System analysis of computer and other processor-based systems is an involved and painstaking process. Such systems analyses may include system testing, unit and/or module testing, and performance analysis just to name a few.
Whatever the analysis, test data is normally required for that analysis. The creation and maintenance of such test data and the expected output generated by that test data is not a trivial task. This is particularly true when a system comprises a multitude of modules or units, and each module requires a different format for its input data and produces its output data in a different format. This is further complicated when one is dealing with multiple systems, such as a production or customer system and a test or reference system. Such test data is normally painstakingly manually prepared, and as such, is susceptible to errors. The art is therefore in need of an alternative method of analyzing and/or testing processor-based systems.